


The first time is the weirdest

by viictoriasong



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlock's First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viictoriasong/pseuds/viictoriasong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt fill: sexy times ensue between Molly and Sherlock, but he is not entirely sure how to proceed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first time is the weirdest

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked Allthebellsinvenice on Tumblr: "Could you do a thingy where Molly and Sherlock are about to do it but as it's Sherlock's first time he gets nervous and confused like "HOW AM I SUPOSED TO THIS THIS WHEN SHE'S JUST LYING THERE?"" and she kindly passed it on. I hope this is to your liking anon! Unbeta'd.

Molly had gone home with the idea of getting into bed as soon as possible.

She had not expected to find Sherlock on her couch.

Even less had she expected for their relationship to take a rather exciting turn.

 “What can I assist you with this evening?” she had jokingly asked. He had pulled her onto his lap and kissed her.

(He seemed to be doing that a lot these days – randomly touch her, hold her, cuddle, kiss without space to breathe.) 

His arms went around her, resting on her hips. One of her hands had gone to his hair, gently stroking through the soft curls.

“Molly, I think it’s time we had sex.” Later, she would laugh about how formally he announced it. At that moment, she was focused more on obliging. She had made quick work of her coat, pulled him up and led him to her bedroom. They got rid of their clothes before locking lips again and falling down on the bed together. 

Molly was quite eager to discover Sherlock’s naked form ( _If we do this again, I’ll have you stand naked in front of me and I’ll  just memorize every single inch of you_ , she thought to herself), but it seemed he was interested in her even more. He pinned her down with his hips, settling between her legs. Slowly, he moved his lips down to her throat, then her shoulders, collarbones and breasts. He gently nipped at her skin and inhaled her scent.

All the while his hands caressed ever little bit of skin they could reach – when he finally placed one between her legs, Molly was in pure _bliss_. He gently caressed her folds, then moved his thumb over her clit. He slowly worked the bud while sucking on one of her nipples.

Molly couldn’t look away from Sherlock and what he was doing: this was _exactly_ what she had fantasised about so very often. The idea that she finally had him where she had always wanted, the sheer reality of it almost made her come then and there. But no, it was Sherlock resting his forehead against her shoulder and then letting out a gritty moan that did it. _Didn’t I suspect I could come from his voice alone?_ Molly went over the edge and held onto him tightly at the peak of her orgasm.

When the haze in her mind had cleared, Molly found Sherlock sitting next to her with a rather nervous expression on his face.

_Nervous? When does Sherlock bloody Holmes get nervous?_

Molly sat up on her elbows. “Sherlock, are you alright?” He swallowed hard. “I… haven’t prepared myself for the next part.” She gazed down into his lap. “Seems to me you’re totally ready for it.” He let out a frustrated grunt. “I have an erection because I am aroused, _yes_ , and I would like to be inside of you, _yes_ , but I lack experience with _that_ particular activity and I´m not quite sure how to continue.”

 _He´s… a virgin? Sherlock Holmes just worked me to a fantastic orgasm but is scared shitless of actual penetration? Oh._ Oh. _Seems fitting though doesn’t it? I always thought he’d either be a total sexgod or entirely clueless._

“It’s a good thing there’s two of us then. Lay back down.” Sherlock lifted his eyebrows in surprise. “Aren’t you going to ask me how -” Molly swiftly cut him off. “Sex first, an explanation can come later if you’d like. Now lay _down_.” Quickly Sherlock scrambled up the bed. She reached into a drawer of her night stand to take out a condom. 

Molly moved to sit astride Sherlock, his erection against her still wet and tender folds. She circled her hips a couple of times. “How’s that?” His expression softened and his lips formed a grin. “Quite good.” Molly opened the package and rolled the condom over Sherlock’s penis. She gave a few firm strokes, then moved him towards her opening. “Ok, I’m going to move you inside of me now. Ready?” He nodded; she sank down slowly.

All thoughts of explaining things to Sherlock and taking things slow because _this is his first time and he doesn’t know what is happening_ evaporated from her mind. Molly had always loved this, a man’s cock stretching her o so pleasantly. Knowing it was _him_ inside of her made her mind go blank with pleasure.

She placed her hands on his sides. “I’m going to move in a bit. You can hold onto me and feel what sort of movements I make if you like?” He nodded, then placed his hands upon her breasts.

_Oh, naughty now aren't we?_

“That's very nice but for starting out, this’ll work better if you put them on my hips.” “Ah, yes, sorry, alright. I’ll just -” Sherlock quickly relocated his hands. “There we go then.” The look he gave her was full of lust and anticipation and her breath sped up. Slowly, she started to circle her hips. Then, with a bit more speed, she started to move up and down.

“Jesus Christ _Molly._ ” Sherlock’s fingers where now digging almost painfully into her skin, his breath coming in uneven huffs.

She felt his cock brush against the most sensitive spot inside her with each movement. _Slowly now, slowly,_ slowly, _I just want this to last a bit longer_. She held her breath in for a moment. Sherlock let out a low groan and moved to sit up, moving his arms to hold her tightly and his face pressed between her breasts. His hips started to move along with hers. The change of angle added much needed friction to Molly’s clit.

She didn’t last long after that – neither did he. 


End file.
